Antofagasta
Antofagasta Antofagasta is a city that was founded around the beginning of November, 2017 By Pachacuti_ and DzjengisKhan. From that it formed into the Inca empire, wich later crumbled and Antofagasta joined the nation of Spain in the Sub-regeon of Peruvia. History The Antofagastan land was settled by peoplegroups from the north of the Americas (Modern day Canada.) South America was for the most part devoid of many civelizations or countries apart from those whom have not stood the test of time, or some still to this day small villages. After its settlement it was just a small village on a plateau near the coast of the Pasific.But quickly the town grew, building its first wooden structure in its history wich is still here today. They where quick to mine the mineral rich mountainside of the Andes mountain range, mining a tunnel that reached the other side. they then renovated existing cities trough the ages of its existants from dirt roads to propper stone roads reaching from from the Argentinian located Sucre all the way to The other side of the mountain from of Llima. From this the small city-state enjoyed a long time of wealth trought its many roads and farms. Transforming the steap cliffside to the beach of the pasific into a prosperous wheat tarrice paradice, wich later grew potatoes, as they where mutch more suited towards the terrain. Those tarrases needed complex water ways to arrigate wich ofcourse the Antofagastands did with their wealth. The country did suffer a minor incident when an unknown entity set the wooden port aflaim, destroying everything wich was on the port. The goverment then agreed to build one out of solid stone. Later after one of its many expeditions over the pasific and atlantic they reached the coast of South-Africa to a small town called Fourthland. The Antofagastans with their big millitairy and technological advantage took advantage of the towns weak defence and raided their bountifull riches and treasures. They took it back to their city, and keps them as treasure. But later the people of Fourthland striked back Lnading on the port of antofagasta, they set the walls and trees on fire and sestroying the tarrace farms. The Antofagastan army was not ready for this. Aspecialy becouse they ahve never suffored an attack on this scale eventhough it was not a big attcking army, The people in Antofagasta just didn't have mucth experiance with war seeing as it is a peacefull contenent and Antofagasta is mainly conserned with its treasurey and its prosperity and wealth and not outsiude threats. But after a short battle the Antofagastan army won with minor casualties in the battle, but the city itself was harmed, setting it back from further economic grow for some time. seeing that they decited to build a wall around their city. After some time, a ship of hungry, not well cared for ethnic Mongolians landed in the Port of Antofagasta. They had lost their home and looked for shelter. The Antofagastans happily let them in and offered them to stay in a then Antofastian claimed temple in modernday Argentina in the mountains wich the newcommers where to name Sucre. Later a russian vessel came down on the Antofagastan shoreline. They wanted to purchace llama's, after they had heared about them and their bennifits to socity. they Antofagastans first did not want to sell them any, until the outsiders threatened them into a forced trade agreement. They just got out of trouble when they decided to put themselfs on the map and get onto the world stage when (if it couldn't get any better.) a huge economic collapse happend when the Sapa Inca was out of the city, whillest raids came down trough the city. The entire nation collapsed. They fell into economic ruin and quickly tried to rebuild itself, only all the gold they had was loist and raided. The city has not fully recovered since. They searched for protection and economic help. They saw the best option was to join the empire of Spain, witch had gotten a big foothold in the South-Amrican contenent so far.